While You Were Gone
by Wolfsmiley
Summary: It's been 2 years since Natsu left Fairy Tail to go search for Igneel and restart his training. But while he's training, everyone changes. Will he be able to regain his lost friendship with everyone, or will it turn out into a sob story? MUST READ!
1. Finally Back

**Storyline: It's been 2 years since Natsu left Fairy Tail to go search for Igneel and restart his training. But while he's training, everyone changes. Will he be able to regain his lost friendship with everyone, or will it turn out into a sob story? MUST READ!**

**Yayz, it's my 3rd Fairy Tail story and I'm very happy! I've been thinking about this story for a while, so I started to work on it. Mostly everything in the story has changed a bit (I think).**

**And another thing, Lucy uses Assassin magic (I'm referring to my 2 other stories with Lucy having the daggers and stuff) Everyone is 2 years older, so the teens would be 19, and Wendy is 14, I think. Everyone is still alive except for Lisanna, cause she's supposed to be dead.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Natsu first-<strong>

"Its been 2 years since I've last seen Fairy Tail. I wonder what everyone has been up to lately!" Natsu said excitedly. He then heard some people running from behind him. Then they ran past him.

"Happy, hurry up! I need to see Mira-san!" A blonde girl said, running with a blue cat who was following from behind her.

"Aye, sir!" The blue cat said as he caught up while flying.

Natsu just stared in awe. He remembered the smells and noticed Happy. "He's really grown.. And I forget who the blonde girl was….Link….no…Luigi?…nah…OH! Lucy!" he said, running to the guild. _"I've missed Lucy so much!" _he said to himself.

**-In the guild-**

"Everyone, Happy and I have an important message!" Lucy said as Happy lifted her up in the air to get everyone's attention.

"Spit it out, Lucy!" Gajeel yelled.

"We think Natsu has come back!" Lucy said, making the guild gasp.

"What are we going to do?" Wendy said.

"Natsu won't recognize us at all! Well, only scents, but that's it!" Lucy exclaimed as Happy set her down on the ground.

The guild panicked for a bit, then calmed down.

"Well, Mira can put a spell on us to look the same as 2 years ago, right?" Levy asked, making the guild look in Mira's direction.

"Well…I guess, but isn't that kind of mean?" Mira replied.

"I don't know, is it?" Cana said, putting down her barrel of beer.

The Dragon Slayers noticed Natsu's smell and said, "He's coming!"

Lucy didn't feel like seeing Natsu at the moment, so she slipped out of the back door of the guild with Happy and off to her apartment.

**-Natsu kicks the door open-**

"Everyone, I'm back!" Natsu said as he walked to the center of the guild and yelled, "Everyone looks so different!" he said again.

The guild gulped as they watched him.

"Welcome back, Natsu. It's been a while, and you've grown a lot. I see that you found Igneel?"

"Yeah, ash brain!" Gray walked over too.

Natsu didn't care that Gray insulted him like usual, and he nodded to what Erza said. Then, the whole entire guild started to talk to him. He was the center of attention, but he didn't care because he was looking for 2 missing figures. He looked around the room to see if they were there, but they weren't.

"Hey, Natsu, why ya spacing out?" Gajeel asked.

"Where's Lucy and Happy?" Natsu asked.

The guild looked around the guild and chuckled a bit.

"They're probably a bit shy. They might be at Lucy's apartment," Mira said.

"Okay, thanks, Mira!" Natsu said as he ran out the door.

The guild sighed.

"We should throw a welcome back party for Natsu!" One of the random guild members said.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea!" Wendy said.

"You people like to party a lot, don't you?" Charle said, crossing her arms.

"Of course we do!" They all said in unison, cheering loudly and making Charle sigh.

**-At Lucy's apartment-**

"Lucy, you don't have to be so shy," a blue cat said to the blonde.

"But Happy!" Lucy complained.

"No buts! He's probably on his way now, and when he comes, you better take your shades off!" Happy said, almost commanding. All he got was an "Aye sir!" from Lucy.

Natsu knocked on the windowsill because there was a curtain covering it. He then started to overhear Lucy and Happy almost arguing.

"Happy, I'll give you a fish if I don't get to take these off. They fit nicely and everyone got a pair, including you, Charle and Lily."

Happy sighed in defeat. He did like fish, and yes he was wearing shades that everyone wore in the guild. "Fine. But you owe me a fish!" he said, crossing his arms and flying onto the bed.

Natsu knocked harder on the window.

"He's here, now go open the window, Happy," Lucy said, sitting on her bed and playing with her fingers.

"Fine," Happy said as he moved the curtains out of the way and lifted the windowsill up, making Natsu stumble into the room.

Natsu heard the window shut and then stood up. He looked around the room, then noticed Happy and Lucy. He then ran over to the 2 and gave them a big hug. "I missed you guys so much!" he said excitedly.

"We missed you too!" Lucy and Happy said in unison, tightening their hug before letting go.

"Happy, you've grown to look like a strong cat!" Natsu complimented.

"Thanks, Natsu, you've grown too!' Happy said.

"And Lucy…." Natsu said, turning to Lucy who was dressed in ripped jeans, a gray sleeved shirt with a 13 on it, a black ripped scarf and shades.

"You've changed a lot!" Natsu said, smiling.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled, looking disappointed. _"I thought he was going to say you look so pretty, Lucy! Ugh! And wait, why does he have a scar on his chin?" _she said to herself.

"So, I guess you're going to stay at my house, right?" Lucy asked.

"Well of course, there is no where else to go!" Natsu said, smiling and sitting on the floor.

"You never change, do you?" Lucy chuckled, then looked at Happy, who was crossing his arms with the expression Get-me-my-fish-please-that-was-the-deal. She nodded, then Happy smiled as she got up from the bed and went to the kitchen.

"Looks like you and Luce have been living together I see," Natsu said.

"Yeah, she's really nice. She even praises/deals me with fish sometimes too!" Happy grinned.

Natsu actually sort of just looked at Lucy. _"But I thought she hated Happy! And she even praises/deals with fish with him!" _He thought.

"Natsu, I don't really. I just got used to him, and of course I do. It keeps his discipline up," Lucy said as she cut the fish in small pieces and served it to Happy, smiling.

"Thanks, Lucy!" Happy hugged her, then went to eat the fish.

"Anything for a buddy, right?" Lucy giggled as she stroked Happy's head.

Natsu smiled, looking at the 2 getting along. _"I missed that,"_ he said to himself. "So, Lucy, you gonna take those shades off? It's not sunny outside anymore," he said, looking at her.

Lucy stopped petting Happy and looked at Natsu. "Sure, I guess…" Lucy said as she was about to take her shades off, but Happy stopped her for a second.

"Lucy, you don't have to do this. Are you sure?" Happy asked. All he got was a sad nod.

"It's not like it's that bad. Everyone has one on their body from what happened," Lucy said as she took off her shades.

Natsu gasped to see there was a scar on Lucy's right eye. "What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Someone got us cursed and made the guild members attack each other. Mira-san and I got each other by the eyes," Lucy replied.

Natsu growled. "I'll kill that person!"

"Natsu, the guy is in jail right now," Happy said.

"Oh…." Natsu said.

"You must be tired from all that traveling. You can sleep on my bed, and Happy and I will take the couch," Lucy said, breaking the silence and smiling.

"Wait, wait, you and Happy sleep together?" Natsu questioned.

"Of course not! Only when I have nightmares," Lucy giggled.

"You can take the bed. I'll get the couch," Natsu said.

"No, I insist that you take the bed," Lucy said.

**-After like, I don't know, 15 minutes of who is going to sleep there, they finally came to an agreement-**

"Okay, Happy will sleep on the couch, I sleep on the floor, and Natsu, you take the bed, alright?" Lucy said.

"Alright, time to go to bed then! See you in the morning guys!" Natsu said, crashing onto Lucy's bed and sleeping peacefully.

"Well, he really was tired, wasn't it he?" Lucy chuckled, looking at Happy.

"Aye!" Happy yawned.

"Oh no, yawning is contagious, Happy! Cover your mouth before I- *yawns*" Lucy frowned.

Lucy looked over to Happy. He was peacefully sleeping, almost in comatose.

"I missed you so much, Natsu," Lucy whispered, making Natsu's ear twitch and making her giggle.

**-After 5 minutes of getting blankets and stuff, she set up right behind the couch so she could sit up.-**

"Its so dark in here when the lights are off, but good thing my magic will fix that!" Lucy whispered, taking her finger out. "Assassin's Chamber Light!" she whispered again, making a small light appear that lead her way to her floor bed. She sighed and began playing with her little light ball magic thingy.

**-Lucy didn't realize that it was 5:00 AM-**

"I'm pretty sure its only 11:30 PM. I've only been playing with this ball for a couple minutes," Lucy whispered out loud again.

Natsu rolled over to the direction Lucy was. _"She's still up? It's like 5:00 in the morning!" _Natsu said to himself, opening his right eye all the way.

Lucy just sighed as she played with the ball that changed colors, making her smile a bit. She didn't even crack a yawn.

"You know it's 5:00 in the morning, right, Luce?" Natsu said.

Lucy jumped and lost focus of her ball, which made it disappear, making the whole entire room going dark again. "I can't sleep…" she said frowning.

"Oh, I see. Well, we're going to the guild in a couple of hours, so I suggest you go to sleep," Natsu said.

"Sorry, but I refuse," Lucy said, making Natsu crawl out of her bed and sit next to her behind the couch.

"What do you mean you refuse?" Natsu smirked, but Lucy could tell in his tone that he was going to do something.

"Sorry, already beat you to it!" Lucy said, knocking Natsu out and chuckling.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, making her blush.

"Natsu, just so you know, I never sleep sometimes. It's part of being an Assassin's Mage," Lucy said, trying to let go of Natsu's grip.

Natsu woke up again and he shot back up. Then, he felt like he was on the ground holding something.

"Finally, you're awake. Now let go!" Lucy said, smacking him on the head.

"Ow! And sorry, it's just that you refused to go to sleep and I took your hand so you could fall asleep, but you beat me to it," Natsu said, rubbing his head.

"Assassin's Chamber Light," Lucy said, making the light ball appear in her hands. She looked at Natsu sadly.

"Wait, you use a different magic?" Natsu asked, whispering.

"Yeah…it's really cool and it made me stronger," Lucy said, putting the ball between Natsu and her.

"I see…so I guess you have a lot of magical power then?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, this light ball doesn't waste my magical power. It restores, even with people around me, like you and Happy," Lucy replied.

"Oh cool!" Natsu said, smiling.

"Yeah, now go to sleep!" Lucy said.

"But I want to catch up with you, ya know?" Natsu said, grinning.

"Fine…" Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Luce, I really missed you…" Natsu said.

"Well, you would start to miss your friends after not seeing them for 2 years," Lucy said.

"That's true," Natsu smiled.

Lucy returned that same exact smile with a toothy grin of her own.

Natsu chuckled. "Seems like you've really rubbed off from me," he said.

"Well yeah, of course. I missed you being around and stuff. It was actually quite boring without you," Lucy said.

"Umm, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy replied.

"You how I said that you've changed a lot?" Natsu said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I think that you've become really pretty over the past 2 years. I only said what I said a couple hours ago so Happy wouldn't do his little "He liiiiiiiiiikes you" thing," Natsu replied.

Lucy giggled. "Happy's changed a lot since you left, Natsu. He still does that sometimes, but not often," she said, frowning a bit.

"What do you mean? Happy is Happy, right?" Natsu asked, concerned.

"You left a really big hole in his heart when you left, so I had to patch it up. Now look at him! He's stronger, just a tad less emotional, and for once, brave," Lucy said.

Natsu just let his mouth drop. "You turned him into this! Change him back!" Natsu yelled into Lucy's ear, making her squint her eyes in pain.

"I'm sorry, it's already been 1 year since he changed. He's going to be like this for a while until he gets used to you again!" Lucy yelled back.

"You're very cranky when you don't go to sleep," Natsu said, getting up and climbing into Lucy's bed and giving a loud sigh.

Lucy's light dissolved as she scowled at Natsu. _"Believe me, you wish I did sleep so I couldn't kick your sorry ass!" _she yelled inside her head.

**-It is now 7:00 AM and Lucy is done taking a shower-**

"Refreshed and not cranky!" Lucy almost yelled, scowling in Natsu's direction.

Natsu just yawned and stretched his arms out. "Sureeee," he said, getting off Lucy's bed and into the bathroom.

Lucy just sighed and got dressed. She then made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**-To Natsu-**

Natsu looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, then noticed some pictures on the walls. "Whoa!" he exclaimed taking a picture off the wall and viewing it , "Me from 2 years ago? I looked so young!" he chuckled, looking at Gray who was topless, then at Erza, who he feared the most, and off to his 2 amazing teammates. "Lucy and Happy." he smiled. Natsu had missed the good old days when he would always find Lucy half asleep at the bar, or when he was always getting kicked in the face from breaking into Lucy's home.

Then, Natsu just walked out of the bathroom, looking at the cooking Lucy, and then the changed blue cat Happy.

**-Over in the kitchen-**

"Natsu, why don't you take a seat at the dining room table so you don't burn anything to ashes," Lucy chuckled, almost finishing her cooking.

Natsu laughed sarcastically and made his way to the dining room table.

"There we go, done!" Lucy said as she served herself pancakes, Natsu flame pancakes, and Happy a juicy fish. But first, she needed to wake Happy up, so she walked over to the cute blue cat that she took care of for the past 2 years. "Happppppppppyyy!" Lucy said, cutely almost, making Natsu choke.

"Just keep fishing and you'll find more…" Happy said in his sleep, making Lucy aww.

"Happy, fish is served! Hurry up before Natsu eats it!" Lucy said jokingly, making Happy fly to the dining room table and faceplant into the plate.

Lucy giggled and continued eating.

**-After 10 minutes of cleaning dishes, getting dressed, and looking for Happy's fish, they finally managed to get outside and go to the guild.-**

"Hiya everyone, we're back!" Lucy said as she made her way to the bar.

"So, I assume that Natsu is staying with you?" Erza said as Lucy took a seat next to her, nodding.

"Our wonderful couple is back again!" Mira said, giggling and making Lucy blush a bit.

"We're just friends!" Lucy whimpered, making the 2 girls laugh.

Lucy, Erza and Mira chatted away as Natsu just looked around the guild for some odd reason.

**-Natsu then made his way to the bar where the 3 girls were, and sat beside Lucy. Then Happy came along.-**

"Happy, I got a question," Natsu asked.

"Yeah?" Happy looked at him.

"Where is your scar?" Natsu said.

"Right here on my left paw," Happy replied, showing his paw.

"Oh, I see," Natsu said, then looked around to see that the whole entire guild had scars and had black shades lying around on the tables. Then, he looked at Mira, who had a scar on her left eye, almost the same thing as Lucy's. _"She wasn't lying when she said that," _he said to himself.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy turned to face Natsu, smiling.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"We should reunite Team Natsu again!" Lucy said excitedly.

The guild overheard and cheered, agreeing with Lucy. "Team Natsu reunited!" they cheered happily.

Team Natsu just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this seemed almost impossible to write, but I managed. I hope you all liked it, and please review! It would mean a lot to me! :D<strong>

**Next chapter: Reunited at last!**

**And just so everyone knows, it's almost like a mafia since they have the dark shades, different clothing and the scars. How fun! XD**

**Hope to see you again!**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley :3**


	2. Getting Ready

**Storyline: It's been 2 years since Natsu left Fairy Tail to go search for Igneel and restart his training. But while he's training, everyone changes. Will he be able to regain his lost friendship with everyone, or will it turn out into a sob story? MUST READ!**

**Seems like everyone has been waiting for this chapter for a couple days. It makes me happy that so many people like my stories and they start to review! :D**

**Enjoy everyone~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What happened earlier:<strong>_

_"Hey, Natsu," Lucy turned to face Natsu, smiling._

_"What is it?" Natsu asked._

_"We should reunite Team Natsu again!" Lucy said excitedly._

_The guild overheard and cheered, agreeing with Lucy. "Team Natsu reunited!" they cheered happily._

_Team Natsu just smiled._

"So, are we reuniting Team Natsu or what?" Gray smiled, walking over and putting his arm over his old rival.

"I think it's a great idea. What about you, Lucy?" Erza asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea! What about you Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

Natsu just stood there, shocked. _"They still want to form a team with me after 2 years? Especially Lucy?" _He asked himself, then got a nudge from Lucy.

"Hey, don't space out on us!" Lucy said, making the guild laugh.

"Sorry, just thinking, if you catch my drift," Natsu said, rubbing his head.

Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy laughed out loud, receiving a "What?" look from Natsu and making them laugh harder.

"Since when does flame brain say sorry for spacing out?" Gray chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"W-well it just happens, alright?" Natsu blushed embarrassingly.

Now everyone got really confused. They've never seen Natsu like this before. It's just not him. Maybe just a couple of days settling in will help.

"Alright, so it's settled. Team Natsu has been reunited!" Erza announced, making the guild cheer.

Lucy tapped Erza's shoulder, making her turn to Lucy.

"What is it, Lucy?" Erza asked in a concerned tone.

"Can we go on a mission tomorrow? I have some things to do…" Lucy said quietly.

"Its fine," Erza said, giving Lucy a smile.

Lucy returned her smile. "Well, I'm going to go now, Happy. You can stay here if you want, I have some things to do!" she said, waving and walking out of the guild.

"Aye!" Happy said, then continued to talk to Charle.

Natsu, Erza and Gray just looked at Lucy while she made her way out. Natsu noticed that she had a small frown on her face before she walked out. He sighed and walked to the bar with the others.

"Can I get you 3 anything?" Mira asked happily.

"Fire whiskey," Natsu said, putting his head down and yawning.

"Water," Gray said.

"Strawberry cheesecake," Erza said.

"Sure, it'll be ready in a couple minutes!" Mira said, getting to work going into the back room.

"Say, why did Lucy have to leave?" Natsu asked the two.

"Don't worry, she's always like this," Gray said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked again.

"For a couple of months, she's been busy lately. I don't know what it is, but it mi-" Gray got cut off by the finishing Erza.

"But it might be a new guy or something," Erza finished, crossing her arms.

Natsu started feeling very hot and angry inside, but calmed down. "Oh, I see. It's probably nothing important," he lied through his teeth _"No one takes my Lucy!" _He yelled in his mind.

"Yeah, maybe she's planning something on Gray." Erza smirked.

"Erza, come on! That was only once. You know that she won't hold a grudge against me just to get me back for something so silly!" Gray complained.

"Hmm, is that so?" Erza teased.

Natsu started questioning. "Lucy holds grudges? Since when? And what did Gray do to Lucy?" he asked.

"Well, since Gray doesn't want to speak about it, I'll just tell you myself," Erza said, smirking at Gray and giving him chills. "Well, Lucy normally doesn't hold grudges against anyone unless she's planning something BAD, or just waiting for a serious apology, and what Gray did.. *cough cough*" She cleared her throat.

Gray finally managed to take over, which was Erza's plan. "Well, one day, I was walking to Lucy's house and saw she wasn't there, so I decided to look around for her. And what do you know, she pops up in the bathroom, in the middle of taking a shower, and screams….she's held a grudge against me ever since that day, and has been going out recently," Gray said.

"So did you see her? Like, you know, nude?" Natsu questioned, making Erza glare at him.

Gray chuckled loudly. "You bet I did! But you know, Lucy kicked me out," Gray frowned, but then dazed, almost getting a nosebleed at the image of a nude Lucy.

Natsu smacked him at the back of his head. "You really are a pervert! You never change! And I hope Lucy does get you back!" He yelled, making Erza smile.

"Ash brain, what the hell, man!" Gray yelled.

"Oh, you wanna fight, peeping tom!" Natsu yelled.

"Of course I do, squinty eyes!" Gray yelled, fighting Natsu.

"I'll let this pass, since it is Natsu's second day here without fighting anyone," Erza said.

**-Shall we follow Lucy now? I'll take that as a yes, let's go!-**

"Hmm, I wonder what I should wear tonight... and to get back at Gray!" Lucy yelled quietly down the streets. Lucy looked around to find a few dress shops, one magic shop, and a small shop for pets. "This seems like the perfect day to go shopping! Good thing I have some money left over!" Lucy said, walking to the dress shop for the party tonight.

"Hello, Miss, what would you like to find in a dress today?" The woman greeted her.

"Hi, I'm looking for a short party dress, no straps, white, and lace underneath. Do you have something like that?" Lucy asked.

"You're one lucky girl! Today, we just got one shipped here a couple minutes ago. Come, follow me and I'll let you try it on!" The woman said as Lucy followed.

"Okay!" Lucy said. _"I am really lucky today!" _she thought.

**-After moments of going through the racks to find Lucy's party dress of the night, they finally find it and try it on.-**

"My my, you look stunning!" The woman said.

"Thank you. How much?" Lucy asked. She knew the price was going to be high, just like the key Nikora.

"We're having a sale. Everything is 50% off, and since it's not in style yet, you can take it home for 500 J!" The woman smiled.

Lucy's mouth dropped, then turned into a huge smile. "I'll take it!" she said excitedly.

**-Lucy bought her dress, bought Happy his fish, and went back home.-**

Lucy opened her apartment door and set her things down on the dining room table. "Home sweet home!" She sighed, looking to see no one was in her house. She jumped excitedly. "Today is the best day ever!" she said happily and put her things away.

**-Back at the (sort of mafia) guild-**

Erza looked at the clock. It was 3:00 PM. She gasped and ran over to Mira, making Natsu look at her confusingly. "Mira, it's almost time!" She whispered to Mira.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Time to pretend to kick the guild members out and get ready!" Mira said.

Natsu just waited, looking at the 2 girls. "Is that why Lucy is gone?" He asked out loud. Then he turned to Mira, who was about to announce something.

"Everyone, we will be closing the guild early today due to lack of food! It will be opened up again at 5:00! Sorry!" Mira announced, winking.

Everyone nodded and smiled as they made their way out.

"Natsu, come with me," Gray said, hand gesturing him to follow.

"Natsu, you're better off coming with me," Erza said giving him another gesture.

"Uh….why?" Natsu asked, backing up.

"I want to show you something!" Gray said, taking the words out of Erza's mouth and making her glare at him.

"I have a present for you!" Erza said, making Gray shoot a glare at her.

"A present? Okay! See ya later, Ice Brain!" Natsu followed Erza out the guild doors.

Erza stopped, which made Natsu stop. Then she turned around. "Natsu, don't go to Lucy's house right now….*cough cough* she's out somewhere," She said, lying through her teeth.

"Well, if she's out somewhere, then I guess so... But what is this thing about closing the guild at 3:00?" Natsu asked.

"I have no idea! Now let's go!" Erza lied, dragging Natsu to a formal shop.

"Oh no! Erza no! This is wrong! Get me out of here!" Natsu yelled, trying to escape Erza's grip on his shirt.

"Natsu, we're getting you a tux, so shut your mouth and be a good boy, or you won't see daylight again! Got it?" Erza said deadly.

"Y-yes!" Natsu said cowardly.

"Good, now lets go!" Erza said, dragging him.

**-Trying on a lot of tuxes at the moment. Oh and by the way, Erza is lying to Natsu because Lucy is going to surprise him in her new dress and prove how much she's changed.-**

"Well, it's almost 3:45. I should change into my dress," Lucy said, getting the dress off the bed and hanging it up in the bathroom. Then, she heard a knock at the door. _"Really? At a time like this?" _she yelled inside her head, opening the door to see Gray and Happy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lucy said nervously, noticing something in Gray's hands. _"Is that what I think it is?" _she asked herself.

"Well, the guild is getting ready for the party and everyone went in teams with each other for getting ready, so can I come in and get ready with you? I don't really like to be stalked when I change," Gray asked politely.

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, sure come in. And Happy, I got you a mini tux!" She said happily.

Happy wasn't looking too good. "But whyyy?" He said, whining and making Gray and Lucy chuckle.

"Because, it's a welcome surprise for Natsu! And I bet he would like to see you in a tux, too!" Lucy said, smiling.

"Fine, only if I get a-" Happy got cut off by Lucy.

"In the fridge," Lucy said, pointing towards the fridge.

"Yayz!" Happy said, opening the fridge.

"Well, I got one bathroom, so how are we going to change?" Lucy asked Gray.

Gray coughed. "How long does it take you to get dressed?" Gray replied/asked.

"Hmm, an hour or so. How about you?" Lucy asked.

"About 25 minutes, depending on the occasion," Gray said.

"Hmm, looks like you're going first!" Lucy said as she pushed Gray in her bathroom, getting her stuff ready to go in next.

Gray started to get changed.

**-Now back to Natsu and Erza!-**

"Was that so hard?" Erza said, patting Natsu's back.

"Yes, it was torture, thank you very much," Natsu said.

"Natsu, I have to go now, but don't go to Lucy's house. It's locked, so find somewhere to change. Oh, and and go to the guild at 5:15, alright?" Erza said as she ran back to Fairy Hills.

"O-okay…" Natsu said very confusingly. "Well, off to find somewhere to change other than Lucy's house! Speaking of Lucy, where is she?" he asked out loud.

**-Well, if only we could tell you, Natsu. But, we can't, so that's your loss! And, now stalking: Lucy, Gray and Happy!-**

Gray comes out in a black tux with a blue tie. "So how do I look?" Gray asked.

"You look very handsome, Gray!" Lucy complemented.

"Why thank you, now you get in!" Gray said as he pushed Lucy in with her stuff, then looked over to see Happy in his small tux. "When did you put that on? And, you're very.. *cough cough* gentleman-like," He asked.

"I put this on just when you got out. Its pretty easy to slim through, and thanks," Happy replied happily.

"I see. Now, just to wait for Lucy, and we're off. I wonder if Erza helped out Natsu? What do you think, Happy?" Gray asked, sitting on Lucy's couch.

"Well, Erza always helps, so it's no problem for her, and I bet she bought him a tux, too!" Happy replied again.

"Hmm, I see," Gray said.

**-It'll be boring if we just wait for Lucy. Lets go spy on Natsu now. Hurray!-**

"Hmm, I guess this is an okay spot. Just a little weird though," Natsu said, going into the public restroom at the park and changing into his tux. "Wow, I look very handsome! I never knew Erza has good taste. I wonder what Lucy's going to think of me now?" Natsu grinned, making his way to the guild. "I'll make it just on time from this long walk I guess," he said, walking slow paced.

**-Now to Erza!-**

"What should I wear? What should I wear!" Erza panicked. Then, she heard someone knocking on the door. _"Really, at a time like this?" _she yelled inside her head, opening the door to see the one and only!

"Hey, Erza, I'm back!" Jellal said, waving to her.

Erza's mouth just dropped, then tears of joy came out. "J-Jellal!" she said, hugging him.

"I heard that everyone's having a welcoming party for Natsu, and you're having trouble what to wear. Am I right?" Jellal smiled.

"W-well, I guess so.. I'm not having that much trouble," Erza blushed, wanting to avoid eye contact.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, as long as I get to be your date for the party," Jellal smiled.

Erza blushed 10 shades of red. "S-s-sure!" She stuttered.

**-Aww, so cute, Jellal! Now back to the stalking of Lucy Gray and Happy!-**

Lucy comes out very nicely and pretty. If you tried to say how pretty she was, you couldn't explain from your mind getting blown away.

Gray and Happy turned to Lucy and their mouths made a perfect "O".

"L-Lucy!…. You're so... stunning!" Gray said, not taking his eyes off her.

Happy was doing the same thing. "You're so pretty! Natsu's going to like this!" he said, giggling and making Lucy blush.

"Nah, I don't think so!" Lucy said, waving her hand up and down while blushing.

"Don't say that, Luce, you're very stunning right now!" Gray said.

"Right now?" Lucy questioned and smiled, looking at the blushing Gray.

"N-never mind! Let's just go to the guild before Natsu gets there!" Gray stuttered a bit.

"Fine, what ever you say, Gray!" Lucy teased as the 3 made their way out and walked to the guild.

**-Well, there is only one place left to go. The guild! :D-**

Lucy, Gray and Happy walk in.

"Wow, the décor is amazing in here. Mira-san did a great job!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I know, I thought she would need help at first, but I guess not," Gray said.

"Well, I think we should head for the bar until everyone else gets here," Happy suggested.

"Aww, Happy, you're so cute!" Lucy said as she picked up Happy and ran to the bar.

"You can let me go now," Happy said, dying in Lucy's arms.

"Oh, sorry!" Lucy said as she put Happy on the bar counter.

Happy dusted himself off and then looked at Gray, who was smirking. Then, Happy got a brilliant idea. "Lucy! Gray is being mean to me!" He sobbed.

Lucy shot a death glare at Gray. "Don't hurt Happy's feelings. He's sensitive you know!" she said as she hit Gray on the head.

"Happy's lying!" Gray said.

"Happy's too cute to lie," Lucy said as she pulled Happy into a hug.

Happy smirked at Gray, hearing a "Hmp" from him.

**-Erza and Jellal run in-**

Everyone turned to the running Erza with a almost lifeless Jellal behind her.

"Am I late?" Erza said as she looked around panicking.

"No, you're on time. And you look very pretty tonight!" Lucy said, making Erza blush.

Erza was wearing a pitch black dress that only she could pull off. The length stopped at her knees, and she wore a gold necklace, gold earrings, and black high heels, while her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Jellal picked this out for me," Erza said as she looked over to Jellal, who was catching his breath.

"He's got good taste!" Gray complimented.

"Thanks," Jellal said.

**-Then Mira just pops out of nowhere, wearing a long, strapless, magenta dress with light pink ruffles.-**

"Everyone, get in your hiding spots. Natsu is on his way!" Mira announced.

Everyone shot up out of their seats and ran to a hiding place in the guild.

"Good. Now, when I give Gajeel and Wendy the signal to sniff out Natsu to see if he's really close, I'll turn off the lights!" Mira said.

"But Mira, where are you going to hide?" Lucy asked, who was on one of the rafters with Gray, Happy, Erza and Jellal.

"I'll hide behind the bar," Mira said.

"Sorry, Mira, but it's already taken by 10 other people!" One of the guild members said, peeking out from one of the pillars.

"Oh, well how about-" Mira got cut off from Lucy putting her on one of the rafters.

"This is a good hiding spot," Lucy said.

"Oh, thanks, Lucy!" Mira said happily, then gave the signal to Gajeel and Wendy.

"Ash brain's coming!" Gajeel yelled.

"He's right at the door!" Wendy yelled.

Juvia turned off the lights and went back to her hiding spot, and the guild just waited for their old friend to return to the guild once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this chapter is all done! I know, I know. It was long and I put a cliffhanger, but I already started to work on the other chapter, so it's probably coming out tomorrow! And I'm sorry that it didn't come out the day everyone else wanted it to. I was a bit busy.<strong>

**I hope you liked this Getting Ready chapter!**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley :)**


	3. Starting The Partying

**New storyline!**

**Storyline: Natsu is back and happy, but when the guild throws a party for him, will he be happy? Sad? Excited? Or angry? This might be the chance to get used to everyone again. Good luck, Natsu!**

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank: ShiningStellar, Wendyvel, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Alice, Lilmissshortie1, Crystilia, FrEaK mAgNeT, Nee-chan and Princess Happy.**

**Hope everyone enjoys~!**

* * *

><p><em>What happened earlier:<em>

_"Oh, well how about-" Mira got cut off from Lucy putting her on one of the rafters._

_"This is a good hiding spot," Lucy said._

_"Oh, thanks, Lucy!" Mira said happily, then gave the signal to Gajeel and Wendy._

_"Ash brain's coming!" Gajeel yelled._

_"He's right at the door!" Wendy yelled._

_Juvia turned off the lights and went back to her hiding spot, and the guild just waited for their old friend to return to the guild once more._

Natsu gulped as he opened the doors to see the room was dark, but smelled everyone in it. "Hello? Anybody here?" He asked playfully.

Someone turned the lights on and everyone tackled Natsu saying, "Welcome back!" smiling.

Natsu died a little on the inside due to the impact, but laughed it off since everyone was smiling at him as they got off of him. "Hey, everyone," He said excitedly, dusting himself off.

"You don't look bad in that tux, Natsu," Lucy said, making Gray look towards Natsu, smirking.

"Well thanks. Erza p-" Natsu got cut off by Gray.

"I'm surprised you didn't burn your tux yet, fireplace," Gray said, smirking.

"I'm surprised you haven't stripped naked yet, pervert!" Natsu shot a smirk at Gray.

Gray just stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms like a child, making Lucy, Erza and Jellal laugh.

"You're such a kid, Gray," Lucy smiled evilly, walking slowly up to Gray.

Then all the attention turned to Lucy and Gray.

"Oi, Lucy, what are you doing?" Gray put his hands up, walking back cowardly.

"Embarrassment time!" Lucy laughed viciously, taking pictures out of her clutch and making everyone gasp.

"Lucy, don't do it! What did I ever do to make you do this?" Gray said, trying to take the pictures away from her, but failed for she was too fast.

"Hmm, remember the shower incident? Erza, quick, blow all of these pictures around the guild so everyone can see what Gray does in the morning!" Lucy said, grinning like a psycho.

"My pleasure," Erza said, smiling and taking out a fan sword. "Minor Wind Storm!" She yelled as the pictures went everywhere around the guild, making Gray drop to the ground.

Soon, a couple of seconds later, the whole guild laughed for about 5 minutes, making Gray sulk in a corner for a while.

Lucy stood proud as she watched the guild laugh and to see Gray actually sulk in a corner. "Life is good, isn't it?" She asked out loud, smiling.

"Everyone, sorry, but our stereo is going to be coming in late, so please wait 5 minutes!" Mira said, running to the back room and getting nods from everyone.

"Gray, get over here!" Natsu said.

"Why should I?" Gray yelled in his corner.

"Bunny Girl will kiss you!" Gajeel said, walking by with Levy and smirking at Natsu.

Those words stabbed Natsu in the stomach, making him wonder why he was like this. "Of course she wouldn't kiss you! You're an ice cold pervert!" He said, chuckling.

Lucy blushed madly. _"Me kissing Gray? I would never! Or maybe? I HAVE NO CLUE!" _She argued in her mind, then realized that Gajeel was the one who said the comment. "GAJEEL!" Lucy yelled angrily, making everyone look, thinking that they might just witness a death of a dragon slayer.

"What is it, Bunny Girl? Get your panties in a bunch?" Gajeel chuckled.

Lucy pretended to be sad. "I can't believe *sniffle* you tried to hurt my feelings *sniffle*," She said, pretending to fake cry.

"Oh shit, Lucy! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" Gajeel said, because Levy forced him to.

Levy then pushed Gajeel over to the fake crying Lucy, smirking. "It's your fault, now say sorry until she forgives you!" She whispered into his ear, giving him chills.

"Sorry, Lucy, I didn't me-" Gajeel earned a kick in the face. He looked up to see Gray had actually kicked him, and was smirking. Then, he looked over to Lucy, who was smirking as well.

"Damn you, Lucy! I'll eat you!" Gajeel threatened, earning a laugh from Lucy.

"Keep dreaming, Metal boy!" Lucy smiled.

Gajeel growled. Then, music came on, breaking the worst argument ever. Some people started to move to the so called dance floor and dance.

Lucy's face lit up. "Come on guys, let's dance, all of us!" She said excitedly, almost jumping up and down.

"Yea, lets go!" Natsu said, running to the dance floor with Erza, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel and Levy.

Lucy looked over to see that Natsu was at the bar for some reason. _"Wasn't he just with us?" _She asked herself, then got a tap on the shoulder from Gray.

"It's time to get ready for the dance that we got forced to do by Mira," Gray said.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Lucy said.

"Come on, Mira is going to clear the floor soon," Gray said, taking Lucy's hand over to where Natsu was.

"Natsu, why are you here? I thought you were dancing with the rest of us? Or do you not know how to dance?" Lucy giggled at her friend.

"I was dancing with the rest of you, but when I got swayed by someone, I felt sick, so I decided to go to the bar. And I do know how to dance, just not that much," Natsu pouted.

Lucy and Gray giggled.

"Well, we'll talk to you after the dance Gray and I were forced to do for you," Lucy said as she waved to Natsu.

Natsu sighed and waved, then thought _"Wait wait, for me? Mira forced some people to dance for me? That's ridiculous! And why is Lucy paired with that jerk? I don't understand what's going on! I should ask Lucy to dance with me," _He smiled at the thought.

"Everyone, we will be having a waltz right now, but first we will have the specific dancers. Then, after about 5 minutes, you will be able to join!" Mira announced.

Everyone nodded and smirked at what the pairings were going to be as they sat down and chatted.

Natsu waited as he tapped his finger on the bar counter.

**-Alright, the pairs in the dancing are: Lucy and Gray, Erza and Jellal, Gajeel and Levy and Alzack and Bisca.-**

First, Lucy and Gray swayed to the dance floor and took the middle spot, making everyone whisper stuff.

Second, Erza and Jellal sway in onto the dance floor and took the left side of Lucy and Gray. Everyone stared in excitement.

Third, Gajeel and Levy are swaying to the right side of Lucy and Gray. Everyone smiled for the great pairing.

And last but not least, Alzack and Bisca sway somewhere that's an open spot. Everyone chuckled and gave Alzack thumbs up, making him blush.

Natsu wished he was in Gray's place, swaying with Lucy and smiling with her. He missed the days where she would blush if he even stared at her for long periods of time. He let out a big sigh as he watched the specific dancers dance to a very fast waltzing song.

Over on the dance floor, it was far more interesting.

"When is this going to be finished?" Lucy asked.

"How should I know? And I wouldn't tell you anyways, since you spied on me in the morning, taking pictures of me like that," Gray said chuckling.

"It was for your own good!" Lucy giggled.

"Sureeeee!" Gray said sarcastically, spinning Lucy around.

"Everyone, the dance floor is now open again!" Mira announced, hearing a huge sigh from the specific dancers as they made their way to the bar.

"Tell me not to do that again!" Levy complained.

"I know, it was so girly!" Gajeel said.

"My feet hurt!" Bisca complained.

"It'll be okay, Bisca. Just take it easy!" Alzack said, comforting Bisca.

"You're all wimps," Gray said, earning a slight punch to the shoulder.

"It was very tiring. After all, we had to wear tight shoes!" Lucy said, sitting on the same bar stool Natsu was earlier. "Hey, anyone know where Natsu is?" She asked, looking around for the fire mage.

"Bathroom?" Levy asked.

"Outside for fresh air?" Bisca suggested.

"I don't know. Everyone wait here, I'll go look for Natsu," Lucy said as she left, earning a nod from everyone. _"I know exactly where you are, you flame head! Don't leave without telling me like that! And plus, he never complimented me! What the hell!" _She raged inside her mind.

**-To Natsu-**

Natsu was looking at the sunset view from the upstairs balcony of the Fairy Tail guild. He let out a big sigh. "Today was amazing…." Natsu said sarcastically out loud. Then, he heard the balcony doors open behind him.

"May I join you?" Lucy asked nicely and walked to the free spot on the balcony.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. But I was just leaving since I got my fresh air, so I'll be downstairs if you need me," Natsu said, leaving. He then got a hard pull from his left hand and fell down on his behind. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked, earning a chuckle from Lucy.

"Are you avoiding me or what?" Lucy asked seriously.

"No, it's just I was planning on going back downstairs to do a little fighting with your boyfriend!" Natsu yelled and covered his mouth in shock.

"Did you just say Gray is my boyfriend?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Well, it looks like you guys are! I didn't mean to, I was just assu-" Natsu got cut off by Lucy punching him in the face.

"And to think that I thought you changed over the 2 years you left us," Lucy said, running downstairs to where the party took place.

Natsu sighed. "Lucy…." He said sadly.

**-Downstairs-**

Gray and the others were still sitting at the bar, chatting. No one knew he was just waiting for Lucy to get back. Then, he spotted her speeding down the stairs like a cheetah.

"Lucy, what's wrong with you? It looks like you have the runs or something," Levy commented.

"Oh nothing, I'm just a bit hyper," Lucy lied.

Levy just nodded and went back to talking to Gajeel.

Lucy was about to say something until Mira announced the dancing partners raffle.

"Everyone, attention! We will be having the dance partners raffle, and as you all know, I pick the girls name out of the pink box and the boys out of the blue. Now, here we go!" Mira said excitedly.

Lucy and Jet

Droy and Bisca

Levy and Gajeel (Mira wanted it to be like that)

Gray and Juvia

Alzack and Cana

Jellal and Erza

Everyone was shocked except for Lucy, since she did want to dance. Plus, Jet was an amazing dancer, since he was fast at his steps, so she wouldn't mind.

"And if you both refuse to dance with each other, you will receive punishment. That's what the master says," Mira said, smirking and earning a huge sigh from the guild members.

"Well, Lucy, you ready?" Jet tapped her shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lucy said excitedly as they went to the dance floor.

**-Natsu comes downstairs-**

Natsu looks around to see everyone was on the dance floor but in different pairs. "Well, at least she's not with _him_," He sighed in relief, but tightened up again since he didn't say sorry to Lucy, and the fact that she seemed to be really excited for this upcoming dance. "This sucks!" Natsu rubbed his temples the stupid way.

"Alright, you know the plan right? To save everyone from this dancing nightmare?" Lucy giggled, then caught a glimpse of salmon hair. _"Natsu, I didn't mean to say that….I'll apologize later," _She thought.

"Yeah, since we are equal in fast paced dances, we can do this," Jet said, nodding.

"Alright, you're taking the lead, and don't mess up while spinning me!" Lucy said, smiling.

"Got it," Jet said nervously, picking up the pace in their dancing.

Natsu looked around the room, seeing everyone in their normal paced dancing positions, but then he saw everybody grinning as their attention turned to Lucy, Jet, Erza and Jellal. They danced very fast, making everyone move off the dance floor.

"Jet, are you getting tired? You seem out of breath," Lucy said giggling.

"Yes *pant* I am," Jet lied as he signaled Natsu over to take his place.

"Then who is going to-" Lucy got cut off by Jet's spin so he could swap with Natsu. When Lucy was done with her amazing/long spin, she was faced with Natsu "N-Natsu!" She stuttered/blushed.

"Let's dance," Natsu said as he took Lucy's hands and swayed.

"Natsu…umm…I-" Lucy got cut off by Natsu.

"It's alright, I'm sorry too, but for now let's just forget what happened and just focus on dancing," Natsu said, smiling.

"O-okay!" Lucy said nervously.

Erza and Jellal saw the swapped partner.

"I never thought Jet was nice enough to let Natsu dance with Lucy," Jellal smiled.

"Well, I don't know why he did it, but it was probably for a good reason, right?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Jellal replied. "We should go to a table and rest our feet. Mine probably hurt as bad as yours," he suggested, chuckling.

"Yeah, great idea. We should ask Lucy and Natsu too," Erza said.

"Great idea, _darling_," Jellal teased, making Erza blush. They walked over to Lucy and Natsu.

"Hey, you guys wanna rest with us for a while?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I need to take a break. Jet was dancing so fast. It was really hard to keep up and it hurt my feet too!" Lucy exclaimed, making the 3 chuckle.

"Oh, come on, Luce, lighten up! We managed to dance the night away!" Natsu said proudly.

The 3 looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"Yeah, I guess," Lucy broke the silence, making Natsu smile.

Then the 4 started to chat away, making Gray a little jealous of Natsu, since everyone missed him. And yeah, he missed him too, but people don't have to overdo it on missing him. It seemed like they were almost obsessed with him, except for Lucy, Erza, Happy and Jellal. They were perfectly fine.

Gray started to overthink things. _"Is it just me, or every time I see Lucy not hanging out with me, I feel as I can't help but go over there and talk to her, just her!" _He yelled in his mind, having his 3rd drink along with Juvia.

**-Alright, this is getting a bit too off guard here. Let's see what Lucy and the others are doing!-**

Natsu ran up to the performing stage and took the microphone. "Everyone, drinking contest! If you want to join, come over at my table in 5 minutes!" Natsu yelled excitedly and ran back to the table, smiling like a psycho.

"I'm in!" Lucy said as she raised her hand up high.

"Well, I guess I could give it another try," Erza said, smiling.

"If Erza joins, I'll join too!" Jellal said, making Erza's face go scarlet.

"5.…4.….3.….2.…..1...They're coming," Natsu said as mostly half of the guild ran towards Natsu's table. "Well, here this is what 1st , 2nd and 3rd place winners get," He explained.

1st place gets: Anything they want!

2nd place gets: Free drinks and free food for 2 months.

3rd place gets: Free drinks for 2 months.

Everyone nodded and they started to drink/chug down their beer/alcohol.

**-5 drinks later-**

"Jet, Droy, Bisca and Alzack are out of the *hic* contest!" Lucy said as she drank her 6th drink, just getting nods from the rest.

"You fools, I'm going to win, it's so obvious," Cana said, drinking her barrel.

"You're a *hic* cheater!" Natsu yelled.

"No, I'm ju-" Cana got cut off by Mira knocking her out with her magic.

"It's true that she would win, so let's just say she got knocked out," Mira said as everyone nodded and continued drinking.

**-10 drinks later-**

"I'll beat *hic* Natsu and the others *hic*," Lucy said drunkenly.

"Sure ya *hic* will! I'm a *hic* pro….." Natsu passed out.

Gray laughs. "Now that's *hic* what I call funny *hic*," He said drunkenly, making the rest laugh.

**People who are still in:**

**Lucy**

**Erza**

**Gray**

**Jellal**

**Juvia**

**Alright, I'll end this chapter for now! Sorry for the late chapter, I was in Toronto for a couple days! I promise I'll make it up to everyone, and please review! Oh and there is a question that you're going to tell me the answer to while you're reviewing.**

**Question:**

**Who will win the drinking contest?**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley ^_^**


	4. Working Overtime

**New storyline: When Natsu thinks back to look at the guild, he feels out of place, like someone has taken his place and fame. Natsu seems like a newcomer to the guild. Maybe it's because he left? Natsu will soon find out why everyone likes the person taking his fame.**

**Lol, now that was probably the WORST storyline I've ever done! Like really, I probably know who everyone is guessing, but I'm not going to tell! *giggles like a 4 year old***

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>What happened earlier:<em>

_-10 drinks later-_

_"I'll beat *hic* Natsu and the others *hic*," Lucy said drunkenly._

_"Sure ya *hic* will! I'm a *hic* pro….." Natsu passed out._

_Gray laughs. "Now that's *hic* what I call funny *hic*," He said drunkenly, making the rest laugh._

* * *

><p>About 5 more drinks later, Juvia and Gray passed out on the floor landing on Natsu somehow with a thump. This made Jellal, Lucy and Erza laugh a little crazily.<p>

"Even though *hic* you're both of my *gulp* friends.. *pausing to think then light bulb again* I will beat you!" Jellal said competitively.

Erza and Lucy just laughed it off like it was child's play, making Jellal just growl from getting underestimated.

A couple minutes pass as they sit in silence…Then soon enough, Jellal passes out of the blue, making the 2 girls laugh, then sharply look at each other in rival mode.

"You're going down, Scarlet! *hic*" Lucy glared at Erza.

"Says the blonde! *hic*" Erza said, basically accepting the challenge.

"You two, please don't go overboard on the drinks!" Mira pleaded, but was ignored. This made her sulk as she kept watching her rival and her best friend drink.

Lucy looked over at Erza who was ready to pass out. "Haha, you're going to loseeeeeeeeee!" Lucy laughed, getting a glare from Erza.

"In your dreammmmmmms," Erza stood up from out of her chair, wobbly, with a beer bottle still in her hand.

"Yooou…wanna go!" Lucy got out of her chair wobbly, and stood in front of Erza with 2 beer bottles in her hand, smirking.

"Yeaaaaaa!" Erza tried to say without losing focus.

Lucy wobbled her way to Erza. "Eveennnn….though….though…..LUCY FALL!" Lucy shouted, purposely falling on Erza so she could win. Erza fell unconscious. But in the end, Lucy passed out 1 minute later, trying to get off of Erza, but failing miserably.

Mira sighed, "Well it's time to post the scores for the drinking contest at the bar and wait till they wake up," Mira said, writing down the scores. Then, she ended up sleeping in one of the bar chairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Drinking scores!<strong>

**1st place: Lucy Heartfilia with a score of 17 beers, passing out 1 minute later after Erza.**

**2nd place: Erza Scarlet with a score of 16 beers, getting knocked out by Lucy falling on her purposely to win.**

**3rd place: Jellal Fernandez with a score of 15 and a half beers since he never got to finish his, passing out of the blue.**

**To everyone else you all lost, come drink again next time! ~Mira :)**

**-I think everyone just wants to skip to the morning part. It is now 5:00 AM-**

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Jellal wake up first.<p>

"My head is spinning.. am I on transportation?" Natsu grabbed his stomach weakly.

"We're still at the guild?" Jellal said, looking around.

"Well, I wonder what happened last n-" Gray looked over at the 2 girls who were lying on top of each other.

"Gray-sama, what is it?" Juvia followed Gray's gaze, only to make her faint.

Then Jellal and Natsu look over to see with their mouths gaping open.

"Oh…" Natsu said.

"My…" Jellal finished for Natsu.

"Fucking god!" Gray screamed in horror, waking up the 2 girls.

"Uh…what happened?" Lucy rubbed her head, not seeing what was underneath her.

"I don't know, but I think I'm being pinned by something," Erza said with her eyes closed.

Then Gajeel comes out of nowhere. "And to think that I thought you girls were straight. Hahaha!" Gajeel laughed his ass off.

The guys laughed with him, only to be getting confused faces from Lucy and Erza.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Erza spoke for Lucy.

"Lucy is…..ON TOP OF YOU!" Natsu screamed horrifyingly. _"She should be on top of me! Wait, what the hell!" _He screamed inside his head.

Lucy looked down and Erza opened her eyes to look up only to see….

"LUCY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME?" Erza screamed.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Lucy screamed back, jumping off of Erza as they blushed in embarrassment.

Lucy looked at the bar to see Mira sleeping. Lucy smirked evilly. _"REVENGE, Mira! For all the times you tried to pair me up with the guys, even the master!" _She said to herself, creeping up on Mira.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shushed Natsu as she went behind Mira.

**-Natsu's POV-**

I asked Lucy what she was doing since she was walking slowly up to Mira from behind, and all I got was a "shhhhhh". So I started to progress this through my mind a bit….Did she go to fucking shhhhhh-ing school? Cause I swear, that was like a perfect shhhh. Like really, I couldn't even do that good of a shhhh, it would turn out to be like spit flying everywhere…..

**-Normal POV-**

Everyone looked at Lucy who approached Mira from behind, who was getting closer to her ear.

"Natsu and I….." Lucy slithered her voice so no one could hear, only Mira who wanted to listen in. She twitched her ear a bit, smirking with her head in her arms.

"Are…." Lucy slithered once again, making a cliffhanger in her voice, only to get a hyper Mira smiling crazily.

"Are best friendssss," Lucy giggled evilly, awaiting for the reply she's going to get.

Mira shot up and tackled Lucy with a "smack" from the wooden floor.

"LUCY!" Mira shook Lucy's shoulders violently like a rag doll.

Lucy tried to open her mouth, but even if she did say something Mira would cut her off.

"You tricked me!" Mira said, sobbing and still shaking Lucy's shoulder's violently, only to get a "Aye" in reply from the half dead Lucy.

Everyone felt bad for their blonde friend getting a slight beating from a whispering incident that she just caused. This was probably making Mira eat her soul right away, scolding her then slamming Lucy's head on the floor about 5 times but with medium strength.

"Someone….h-" Lucy got cut off by Mira dragging her to the back room.

"Don't worry, just need to bandage her up, if you know what I mean!" Mira smiled innocently, giving chills down everyone's back. For they all knew how scary she could get.

"Lucy, have a fun time!" Happy said, waking up in a corner and flying over to everyone.

"Don't worry, Lucy! I'll prepare the funeral arrangements!" Juvia said happily _"No one goes near my Gray-sama!" _She said to herself.

"Bunny girl's not gonna make it!" Gajeel laughed, only to get Natsu's questionable face as they heard Lucy giggling, crying then screaming in patterns. Poor Lucy….

"What is it, flame brain?" Gray asked.

"Why does Mira hate Lucy?" Natsu asked, standing up and walking towards the bar.

Everyone laughed except for Juvia.

"You really got us good with that one! You should already know Mira doesn't hate Lucy, she just doesn't like it when she messes up her matchmaking!" Erza said, standing up as well and noticing the score sheet.

"Ohhhhhh….." Natsu said. _"Since when does Lucy try to mess up Mira's matchmaking?" _Natsu thought. Then, he looked at the score sheet.

"Jellal, come over here!" Erza gestured, getting a nod in return. Following him were Juvia, Gray, Gajeel and Happy.

Lucy tried escaping out of the door, sliding her lifeless body across the floor. She screamed out, "Someone quick! Help me!" But got ignored as Mira pulled her back in, making Lucy scream a long "Not againnnnnnnnn!".

"I lost!" Natsu, Gray and Juvia shouted, collapsing to the ground and sulking.

"3rd place! Nice, but passing out of the blue wasn't in my plan. Though, I did have a good time. What about you, Erza?" Jellal asked excitedly.

"2nd place! Lucy fell on top of me purposely so she could win!" Erza raged, making everyone cower in fear.

"But you did have a good time, I mean come on, remember Natsu passing out?" Jellal tried to cheer up Erza.

Erza laughed. "That was hilarious!" She said, smiling.

Everyone had forgotten about poor Lucy. Let's see what they're up too

**-Lucy and Mira-**

"So? You like to mess up my matchmaking mind just for fun? Huh?" Mira asked evilly.

Lucy stuttered "U-uh….of course not!" She cowered in fear, remembering the last time she interfered, nearly dying.

Mira was about to scold her some more until Lucy flipped a wooden table at Mira for a distraction to get out of the torture room (Lucy liked to call it that).

**-To Lucy and everyone else-**

More guild mates started to come in sober as ever and doing their daily things at the guild, but one shocker they won't forget is Lucy running out of the guild for dear life with a demonic Mira right behind her.

"Lu-chan's gone and done it again!" Levy said, looking at the doors of the guild, for she was long gone to be seen.

The guild laughed and continued with their daily lives again, forgetting the scene that just happened, leaving a dumbfounded Natsu still looking at the doors.

**-About like an hour later-**

Mira opened the guild doors skipping happily to the bar, since she got payback for getting messed with again.

The room went quiet when they saw Lucy wasn't there.

Then, everyone quietly discussed about Lucy, asking, _"Maybe that was the final straw? Lucy actually got murdered.." _One of them said, chuckling and making Natsu's ear twitch. _"Nahhh, Lucy probably is tied up in her basement for torture!" _Another guy laughed.

Natsu couldn't help but walk over to Mira since she was so giddy and happy.

"Hi, Natsu, what would you like today?" Mira smiled sweetly.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked, since he was worried from when Mira smirked.

"Oh, she's just resting at home. She fell," Mira giggled.

"Oh…thanks, Mira! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu ran to the doors, but then stopped, for he didn't get an "Aye" or anything. _"Probably with Lucy….like he always was for 2 years….." _Natsu said to himself, running to Lucy's apartment.

**-Lucy's apartment-**

Lucy was wrapped in bandages from head to toe only leaving her eyes and nose see-able. Lucy woke up from a knock on her door. Lucy panicked since Natsu would never use the door, and it was probably Mira. _"I'm going to die…!" _Lucy panicked, trying to get out of the bed, but for some reason she couldn't…._"I'm strapped in!" _Lucy gave up struggling, only to muffle a slight "Hewo".

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked, opening the door for the first fucking time ever! This made Lucy just die in her bed.

Lucy tried to say something but couldn't talk. Lucy sighed sadly and pointed to her covered mouth, gesturing Take-this-damn-bandage-off-my-mouth-or-I-kill-you-with-a-sketchpad! According to Natsu.

So Natsu did what he was told. Then, Lucy gasped for air, making Natsu laugh. He earned a growl to shut him up.

"As you can see here, I'm a bit strapped in…." Lucy coughed out, chuckling half heartedly.

"Umm, how did you strap yourself in exactly?" Natsu asked, burning the straps off.

"I was knocked unconscious, then, next thing I know I'm strapped in!" Lucy complained.

"So you unconsciously strapped yourself in?" Natsu asked, making Lucy face palm.

"_What a dumbass!" _Lucy told herself, fake smiling. "Silly Natsu! ***now in pissed off tone*** Natsu, did you know that you're a fucking stupid/retarded dumbass? Because really, who taught you common sense? If it was Igneel, then I bet he was more stupid than you! However, I wouldn't be able to handle your stupid ass bullshit like Igneel did! I have no idea how he put up with your flaming ass everywhere! He probably gave you tons of precious things, but you burnt them all, since you were such a selfish dumbfuck!" Lucy snapped, stomping to the bathroom and leaving an angry Natsu about to explode.

Natsu didn't even bother to use the door again, because he would've probably ruined the downstairs. Hell, he didn't care if burnt it down to shreds, but before he left, he screwed her own room up. He dumped the drawers, emptied the bookshelf, and then ripped her precious novel apart before leaving. Igneel was very precious to him, and why would his best friend snap at him like that?

**-Back to Lucy-**

Lucy calmed down as she climbed out of the bath, not hearing the ruckus in her room from a. angry Dragon Slayer. She was ready to apologize when she got out. She though he would wait, but she was dead wrong. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her room. "What happened to my room?" Lucy yelled, starting to clean up her room and finding her wardrobe completely burned to ash. "NATSU, YOU FUCKER!" Lucy yelled, collapsing to her knees. Lucy then thought to call out Virgo, for she was the only one that saved her in her clothing disasters.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Key of The Maiden Virgo! I summon thee!" Lucy called out with a poof of smoke coming.

"Princess, punishment?" Virgo asked.

"No! I need you to bring me a spare change of clothes, and help me with cleaning this up, please! I'm sorry I haven't called on you guys for a while, I've been busy," Lucy said, trying to be nice but ended up growling.

"Yes, Princess. I will be right back," Virgo said as she was gone in a poof again.

Lucy sighed, waiting. She had to admit, her towel was getting quite comfortable right now. Then, Virgo pops up again, scaring Lucy.

"I have brought a copy of your original clothes, Princess. Punishment?" Virgo asked.

"Fine! Your punishment is clean up this mess while I'm changing into my normal clothes. Got it?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, princess!" Virgo got to work.

Lucy took all of her bandages off, just so you know.

**-Couple minutes pass when Lucy is getting changed into her non sleeping outfit. 7:00PM-**

Lucy walked out and Virgo was already done, so she just went back to the spirit world.

Lucy sighed and sat on her bed. "Thanks, Virgo," She said smiling, then remembered there was a picture in Lucy's bathroom of her and Natsu posing peace signs together. Lucy smiled, then growled, taking the picture off the wall and going downstairs to the kitchen, since it was much safer. "Fine. Ruining my room = ruining our most precious possession! This picture!" Lucy yelled, throwing the picture and making glass shards fly everywhere. "I'll clean it up when I get home, but I need to speak to Mira about this before I lose my temper," She said, running out of her apartment and off to the guild.

**-Well, you all heard the last sentence. To the guild!-**

Mira was actually worried for Lucy, since she and Natsu haven't came back yet. It just didn't feel right. Something probably went wrong, or she was just thinking too much. Mira sighed, cleaning dirty mugs.

**-Lucy walks through the guild doors normally, making her way to the bar-**

"Lucy, it's nice to see you! Sorry about earlier, how are you?" Mira said, hugging the blonde tightly.

"Mira….I need to talk to you," Lucy said coldly.

Mira was shocked by Lucy's tone. "Y-yeah, go ahead!" She said, a bit taken back.

"Come with me…" Lucy said, serious, with her eyes going cold. She gestured to the back room.

Mira nodded and followed, getting stares from everyone.

**-In the back room-**

"So, Lucy, what d-" Mira said kindly, getting cut off by Lucy.

"I'll be leaving for a couple weeks for jobs," Lucy said.

"W-why?" Mira asked.

"Natsu has burned the inside of my house to ashes, making me need to pay for everything so I can replace the burnt stuff which I cleaned up earlier." Lucy's eyes darted around the room looking for something, not bothering Mira.

"Why would he do such a thing? I thought you were friends!" Mira exclaimed unhappily.

"I sort of snapped on him about Igneel….then he went into an all caps rage, destroying everything in the house that I owned except for the bathroom which I was in," Lucy explained.

Mira nodded. "You know he hated to leave Igneel just to see the guild again, right?" She said earning a nod from Lucy.

"I was going to say sorry, but then he trashed my room to call it even," Lucy frowned.

Mira sighed sadly, not wanting Lucy to go, but she did have to replace everything in her house from the ruckus Natsu caused from his shit storm. "Okay, Lucy, but be careful, and remember to leave a note in your house, okay?" Mira said.

Lucy put her hands on Mira's shoulders. "Mira, I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me. I can handle this myself. Please…" Lucy said as her eyes softened.

"Alright….I'll inform Master with this…. Please return safely!" Mira said, letting Lucy leave while a tear escaped her eye.

**-Out of the back room-**

Before Mira could see, Lucy grabbed some black cloth for her black cloak to not be seen by anyone, such as the so called straight stripper and the Strawberry cake deluxe girl.

Everyone saw Lucy grab about 10 long requests with a thick black cloak in her hand, walking out and saying her goodbyes. They didn't understand. What was she up to?

**-Really, we're all sort of just following Lucy. Let's go! XD-**

Lucy ran back to her house as fast as she could, since she didn't want to be seen by anyone she knew. She knew that they would always try to start a long conversation at the wrong time. Lucy finally then made it to her apartment, opening the door to see that everything was gone since it was burned to ash. Lucy sighed sorrowfully as she looked at the broken picture. "Bastard," Lucy hissed, running up to her room and getting her sewing machine from the bathroom cupboard. She then went to work on her cloak.

**-To Natsu-**

"_I can't believe she just insulted Igneel! What kind of friend talks about your father like that, huh? I bet she doesn't know I came here to see everyone again, leaving my found father that I started training with!" _Natsu raged, only ending up at the guild. _"Looks like fate brings me here," _Natsu said to himself, walking through the guild doors to see confused faces from the guild members.

"Hey, Natsu, what's up!" Macao asked, sitting with Wakaba and Cana.

"Nothing much, just stopping by!" Natsu said, walking over to the request board to see it half empty on the left side. "Wow! Looks like everyone has been working hard lately!" Natsu exclaimed, getting dark looks from the guild members. "What?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy took half of those…." Mira said appearing out of nowhere like usual, getting nods from the other guild members who were still looking at Natsu.

"WHAT? Is she crazy?" Natsu yelled.

"She said something about having to replace all her furniture!" Mira said, making Natsu take a few steps back in guilt, then getting angry.

"Why would you let her go? You knew we were a team, why didn't you stop her?" Natsu yelled.

Mira stood in her place calmly "Natsu…" She breathed. "Lucy is having a difficult time right now….she needs to think over things…I hope you will understand," Mira said, trying to comfort Natsu.

"No, I don't! How would I be able to understand? WE'RE A TEAM!" Natsu yelled, stomping out of the guild angrily.

Everyone sighed, thinking they could have done it easier.

**-Lucy's probably finished her cloak. Let's see how she's doing before Natsu gets to her house!-**

Lucy looked at her cloak. "Looks like sewing lessons do come in handy," She giggled to herself. Then, she began writing a note saying that she's leaving to go on missions for a couple weeks. "I should hurry up and walk. _He's_ probably coming right now," Lucy said, hearing a knock on her window. _"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" _She told herself, running to the bathroom and locking the door. She began hearing footsteps, and quickly she created a magic radio that had her voice in it, making her able to escape from the bathroom window.

"Hey, Luce, wait!" Natsu climbed through the window, running to the closed bathroom door and overhearing what was going on.

"Go away!" The radio with Lucy's voice on it said.

"No! I will not let you leave!" Natsu yelled.

"Seriously, go away!" The Lucy radio said.

"Huh?" Natsu confused.

"Don't come in!" The Lucy radio said.

"I was never going to in the first place," Natsu said.

"Leave my house! You're going to dessssss-" The Lucy radio died from lack of magical power.

"Lucy!" Natsu kicked the bathroom door open to see a magical radio fading away with a note appearing.

_Dear Natsu!_

_You seem to have made a shit storm in my apartment, burning everything to ashes, so I have took half of the missions off of the request board to replace everything! Anyways, sorry for insulting your stupidity. I just guess I need some time alone if you know what I mean. I'll be safe, don't worry! I'll come back safe and sound. See ya later! Oh, and use the window, not the door…._

_From your favorite Dagger/Celestial mage,_

_Lucy_

"I let her go on her own! And what's with not using the door? She usually tells me to use the door.. Unless, she's hiding something!" Natsu ran downstairs, ending up in the living room. "Nothing's here….unless.." Natsu said, walking to the kitchen and seeing glass shards on the floor. It all lead to the picture of Lucy and him took together on his last day. But why was it in shards? He cared for her…. As more than a friend. "Why did I let you go?" Natsu let a tear escape.

Lucy on the other hand watched Natsu through her windows as he went to the kitchen. He was looking shocked, and she saw a tear escape his eye. She felt so bad, but she needed time to think about things and restore her furniture. Lucy then left, running with her black cloak which Natsu had seen through the window. He began running out the door to chase it.

"Hey, come back!" Natsu ran after the black cloaked person.

"Later…" Lucy said sadly, jumping into the air and disappearing.

Natsu stood there motionless. "That was…Lucy…I need to tell Gray, Erza and Happy before she's gone for good!" He said, running to the guild, worried for his nakama...

**Well, there we go! This chapter seemed longer than I expected, but I got some advice from ShiningStellar to make chapters longer, since I'm at school and doing a lot of work!**

**Hoped everyone liked the winners for the drinking contest! And the chapter of course!**

**See you guys next time!**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley :3**


	5. When? Where? Why?

**New storyline : When Natsu thinks back to look at the guild , he feels out of place like someone has taken his place in all his lost fame in the guild. Natsu seems like a newcomer to the guild. Maybe its because he left? Natsu will soon find out why everyone likes the person taking his fame.**

**Enjoy the story!**

_Previous chapter! _

_"Hey come back!" Natsu ran after the black cloaked person._

_"Later…" Lucy said sadly jumping into the air disappearing._

_Natsu stood there motionless "That was…Lucy…I need to tell Gray , Erza and Happy before she's gone for good!" He said running to the guild worried for his Nakama..._

**Back to reality! Lucy first!**

Lucy had used a nearby teleporting magic disappearing into the night allowing Natsu not to be able to follow her. before she jumped in the night she threw a bottle of her Vanilla scent into the water to cut him off guard allowing to escape with ease for she is a ninja after all.

**Lucy's POV**

I felt really guilty for leaving Natsu but it was his fault in the first place right? Like really he did deserve a good talking to! So I did and look what happens I take half of the jobs on the request board only to be assuming I'm coming back in a couple days….but I was probably wrong. I went into a nearby forest which was hard to find the entrance but eventually I made it through the darkness. I didn't mind walking through the woods during night time , I got chills of excitement running up and down my spine like a pinball machine every time I smelt the scent of pine. I finally came across a camp which looked like it was occupied by 3 people. I was a bit nervous hiding behind a tree wondering if I should ask to stay the night at there camp. Too late they already found me….

"Hey! You over behind that tree! What do you want!" A man asked me , making myself a little more comfortable showing myself where I was leaning against a tree crossing my arms.

"I just seem to pass by your little camp here and I have nothing to do with you!" I yelled back over to the group who whispered softly then looking at me and going back to their little whispering conversation until finally the man who found me who I suspected was the leader of this whole entire thing perked his head up.

"Why don't you come over here! So we can see ya better! it's a bit dark out and all I can see is a dark figure!" The man called over to me.

So I just nodded and hunched my bag over my shoulder walking towards the 3 people that seemed to half heartedly welcome me in their camp. Here goes nothing! I told myself dropping my bag in front of the fire standing in a pose where my arms were on my hips while my legs were spread apart like a hero in all the glory.

The 3 people looked me up and down until the farthest one to the left said.

"Hey! Your that girl who's really strong and the one that's been missing from the guild called….uh…uh….-The little boy was cut off by the old woman to the farthest right which I assumed the it was his grandmother. But I just left tonight how on earth did the news spread out so fast? Natsu?

"Ahh it's the Deary from Fairy Tail!" The old woman clasped her hands together in excitement only to hear a slight growl from the old man which I assumed that it was the grandpa. Then all of a sudden there was a free seat next to the grandmother on a log which she gestured me to come over , and I accepted.

The woman looked at me with her clear blue eyes and said to me "My name is Ruth , this is my husband Bruce and my grandson Teal! Ruth said pointing to the 2 shaking my hand with the other one.

"Its nice to meet you!" I said smiling at the old man who just returned a half hearted smile and I scowled secretly but thought to myself _"Its not like he hates me or anything right?"_.

And since I was staying at Ruth's camp I had to watch the fire by myself when everyone went to sleep because apparently I was a really strong mage and their just old people and can't fend for themselves and because I was staying at their camp un invited said Bruce the old geezer.

**Normal POV**

Natsu had already ran to the guild and told everyone about it only to get a worried expressions and slight nods from everyone because they knew what he had done… But however the situation took a toll and the guild told the magic council spreading the words out quickly to the whole entire country so they could find her location. Natsu kept thinking something terrible or worse might happen to Lucy _His Lucy _, He always thought she was his and his only , even got a bit jealous when Gray was dancing with her. But he'll always remember what Igneel said before he had to leave for Fairy Tail….

_Flash back from like 5 days ago __**Natsu has only been at the guild for at least 2 days**_

"_Natsu before you leave I have to discuss something with you" Igneel said gesturing Natsu to come over._

"_What is it ?" Natsu asked walking over to his father slumping a bag over his shoulder._

"_Well" Igneel began. "For the passed 2 years you kept on talking about this Lucy girl saying how you can't wait to see her. Is she your somewhat girlfriend or what?" Igneel asked._

_Natsu blushed a bit "N-no were just friends! Nothing like that! Just nakama!" He grinned at Igneel who only gave a slight scoff._

"_Do you know what love is Natsu?" Igneel asked sharply making Natsu jump._

"_Uh…..no?" Natsu laughed and got smacked in the head by Igneel._

"_Boy! Do I have to explain this to you!" Igneel asked harshly._

"_Maybe..?" Natsu said putting his hand over his head to protect himself._

"_Oh my god! My son is a complete ash tard!" Igneel face palmed well technically claw palmed only to get a dumbfounded Natsu sitting in front of him._

"_Can you tell me? So then I can tell Lucy what it means!" Natsu asked excitedly._

"_Yeah sure I'll tell you but your girlfriend would already know because she's probably smarter than you!" Igneel yelled. "Anyways" Igneel said softly._

"_Anyways?" Natsu repeated forgetting to deny Lucy being his girlfriend._

"_Natsu love is something greater than close friends , it's almost like you can't live without them and you want to stay with them for the rest of your life. Your wanting to do anything for that certain someone even if it involves you getting yourself hurt , you will risk your whole entire life jus to be with them!" Igneel said smiling brightly at his son thinking that he did a good job explaining._

"_Ohhhhhh! That's what it meant!" Natsu blushed a bit laughing._

**Normal POV**

The guild members of Fairy Tail were waiting impatiently for one of the magic council's mages to come by saying that she's still in the country. Sadly no one came which caused Natsu to go into a rage of flames.

"Natsu quit it! Can't you see were all at despair here!" Erza yelled stabbing her fork into the wood bar counter.

"Well I'm sorry that I care about her more than you guys do!" Natsu raged stomping out of the guild back to his house but first he wanted to stop by at Lucy's hardly furnished apartment.

"Wow! Is Natsu on his monthly?" Romeo asked only to get his fathers hand covering his mouth.

"Romeo!" Macao scolded getting a little laugh from the guild members.

At least they were trying to put the pieces back together while Lucy was gone right?

**Natsu's POV**

It seemed pretty embarrassing raging like that in front of my Nakama after I just came back but I just couldn't believe why they would sit around waiting for someone to tell them what's going to happen like a fortune cookie. I was not going to stand there and watch while Lucy drifted away from us and maybe never come back from one of those jobs! And so I made my decision leaving the guild before it got any worse. I was walking by a store saying "FORTUNE SHOP! OPEN 24 HOURS!" and it seemed like my wishes came true so I went in.

"Good evening sir how may I assist you?" The clerk asked me.

"I'm just looking but thanks!" I said politely looking at magical items around the store.

I looked around to see a stand saying _**"Fortune Cookies! Will predict the future 100 J's a cookie! It works!"**_ So in a flash I was already outside of the store walking to Lucy's abandoned apartment reading the fortune in my hand.

"_**Congratulations! You are on your way" **_On my way to what though? And then apparently a second fortune paper slid out saying _**" Good advice will be given to you : Do not ignore it!" **_I was amazed could this actually be my lead? My lead to Lucy? This could be it! Fortunes are really true! So I went inside Lucy's house using the window and ended up having a sleepover by myself until I woke up thinking that Lucy would be here yelling at me to get out of her house.

**Next morning to Lucy! But normal POV**

It was a very chilly morning almost because November was coming right around the corner but someone known as Lucy Heartfillia did not like sleeping on an uncomfortable log and being not so warm! "Ughhh…" Lucy groaned as she rubbed her head sleepily allowing the blankets that were on her falling off.

"Morning Deary!" Ruth said nicely packing.

"Morning…" Lucy said plainly rubbing her head. _"Damm my head hurts!" _She growled to herself.

"Hey lazy help us pack!" Bruce yelled putting a bag in the nearby carrige.

"O-oh yeah okay!" Lucy stammered running over to the carrige only to get a chuckle from Ruth and Teal.

"Put your back into it girl! I thought you were an S-class mage?" Bruce yelled "Back in my day we didn't use magic! Now get out of landy pandy land and load the carrige!" He yelled once again.

"Aye sir!" Lucy quickly panicked.

Ruth giggled but stopped due to her train of thought _" I wonder , why an S-class wizard like herself is running away. Is she wanted? Or did she quit the guild for no apparent reason?" _She thought watching Lucy load everything onto the carriage.

_**Everyone NOTE! : Lucy had won the second S-class trial! Then after a couple months Natsu comes back! Oh yeah and Gray is a S-class too! **_

**Lucy's POV once again**

"Alright were set! Lets go Ruth , Teal and the girly!" Bruce yelled making me growl.

"It's Lucy!" I yelled only to hear my answer-

"Whatever lets go Luigi!" Bruce said to me and believe me I almost lost it! And I got a bit sad because _"Natsu"_ always did that to tease me. Ugh what am I thinking! I can't be thinking about Natsu at this moment , well I mean I'm never going ot think about him during these quests!

"Hey hurry up!" Bruce called over to me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled hopping in the back of the carriage with Ruth and Teal. They looked at me with rage in their eyes I wondered why they would look at me like that , did I do something wrong? Or did something happen in the morning while I was asleep? The carriage had started to move and then I turned my head slowly to look at Ruth and then her fist hit my face knocking me out cold.

**Natsu's POV IN his dream**

I was half conscious but I could still hear the clear footsteps walking around Lucy's apartment , they even stopped near the bed where I was sleeping. I wanted to jump and attack the person that was in Lucy's house. But stupid me right when the person was about to turn I flinched from keeping myself still.

"Your awake aren't you?" The voice said calmly but a bit nervously.

"How did you notice?" I asked without hesitation getting up from the bed only letting the sunrise fill the room.

"Let's just say flinching is a bad sign of fooling someone that your sleeping" The voice said in a dark tone that gave me chills down my spine.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily.

"I am from the magic council and I've come here to tell you something" The voice said.

"Tell me now or I'll burn you to a crisp" I said a little more angrily. I could tell the stranger was taking a few steps back in order to be protecting himself.

"I have just come by to tell you that this "Lucy" we speak of….is gone" The man said.

"Gone as in what!" I got a bit worried.

"Gone as in , she's been kidnapped or maybe killed" The man said calmly.

I snapped "WHAT! WE NEED TO GO SAVE HER!" I yelled.

"Yes lets go I'll show you what to do alright?" The man said.

"Anything for Lucy" I said.

"Anything huh? Well it looks like your going to have some relaxing time then" The man said.

"What do you mean!" Were the last words I said since the guy knocked me out cold. Then I woke up from my dream panting and sweating.

**Normal POV At the Assassin Society! (TAS) If you want to read about TAS and Lucy go to the very bottom of the page right where the story ends! You can read it now to understand or you can read the story still confused what the hell is TAS? XD**

" , When is she coming?" A woman asked.

"She is coming soon .Blair" Mr. Evans replied softly.

"Okay just making sure because the Headmaster would like to see her right now" Blair replied as she walked out of the office and ran to the Headmasters office.

Blair opened the Headmasters office door but when she was about to say something He cut her off.

"Is the girl here yet?" The Headmaster asked impatiently.

"Yes! She will be arriving soon pleae be a little more paitent!" Blair replied softly.

"She better be because this is her own damm fault!" The Headmaster yelled slamming his hand on the now broken sharpener.

"I'll try to make her arrive more quickly sir! Bye now!" Blair ran away cowardly with her important papers.

"You better be" The Headmaster growled. _"Lucy…tsk tsk what a pest you are for leaving this academy for the human world without warning , you shall receive punishment in order to leave again and gain our trust once again" _He said to himself.

**Ohhhh this is getting good! Back to well Lucy and her own POV**

When I got knocked out I was unsure what had just happened unable to process everything. It was so hazey I forgot what I was going to say 6 times! I thought they were going to take me to a nearby town so I could do my quests but that didn't end up like I planned. Why did they knock me out? Was it because they knew Fairy Tail would come after me ( Natsu of course ) so they knocked me out so I could stay hidden in the carrige? I have no idea anymore because there are so manyy things I could think of right now but then they all turn to haze. I knew I was awake because I could overhear a conversation going on in front of me.

"So is this the girl?" A guy asked.

"Yes" Replied a lady that sounded exactly like Ruth.

"You did a good job bringing back Ruth , Teal and Bruce. Anyways if your looking for your reward its in the Headmasters office" The guy said but wait Ruth , Teal and Bruce! But why! They were so friendly but…..the question is still why did they do it? I heard someone come near me and put something on my wrists to hang me up in a sitting position on the wall feeling weak untill I heard a voice I never wanted to hear.

"Well well well look what the cats dragged in" My friend Issun said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Someone didn't get their morning coffee today" Issun laughed.

I just groaned hearing another chuckle from him. "Why am I here and why am I locked up! I need answers and now!" I asked and yelled at the same time.

"You are here because you left for the other world without warning making us think that you had gone on a misssion and died making us worry , we almost made a funeral you know" Issun replied to me softly.

"But I left a note saying I was going to explore for a while!" I yelled again.

"Well it seems like your note wasn't specific Lucy" Issun put emphisas on "Specific" which pissed me off sadly I lost my cool and raged out.

"Issun! Get me outta of this fucking cell! I need to do my quests! And what if Fairy tail searches everywhere for me then!" I snapped which made him take a few steps back.

"Don't worry about it! Were already getting your quests done at the moment and-" I cut Issun off.

"And?" I repeated.

"And once your jobs are done they will refurnish your home with that money oh and one more thing one of our spies will be a decoy Lucy while you stay here for your punishment. Sound good?" Issun explained but it sounded like he was planning something.

"I-I don't know…" I said allowing a few tears escape my eyes.

Issun came walked in front of me and crouched down to my size and put his hands on my shoulders having a relaxing feeling coming out "You'll be fine Lucy , just please let everyone do everything while you get your punishment got it?" He said to me again so relaxing that I actually fainted only hearing the thoughts in my head saying _"So calm , So tender and So soft why is everyone calm? will I be put to a death sentence and their excited? Or what? I'm scared and confused….Natsu help me…please…"_

**Normal POV To Natsu**

Oh noes Lucy is in trouble! But problem is where is Natsu at this time?

Natsu had woken up from his dream where we left off and he was pretty scared. He heard someone in Lucy's apartment just like in his dream so he jumped out of the bed and tackled the dark figure since the curtains were closed.

"Ouch Natsu! What are you doing in this abandoned apartment?" The voice asked and giggled.

**Natsu's POV**

For a second I thought it was Lucy's voice…But I was wrong definitely wrong. It was….it was…

"Hey Natsu! Remember me? Lisanna?" The girl with white hair and blue eyes asked me.

I was speechless "But…But I thought you were dead!" I asked almost shedding a tear getting off her in the tackle position only to be sitting on the floor.

Lisanna giggled the giggle that I missed when we were kids "Well you see I just found myself in this abandoned and well mannered apartment" She told me.

"Wow that's weird your such a weirdo Liz" I teased give her a patt on the head only to hear another giggle.

"That's me!" Lisanna pointed her thumb towards herself.

"Yup! Well lets go take you to the guild! Their probably waiting for my return from my sudden outburst last night haha!" I chuckled taking Lisanna and putting her on my back and out the door and off to the guild.

"Put me down! The public is going to stare at me!" She scolded.

I stopped dead in my tracks not knowing Lisanna had gotten off my back. I bet Lucy would say that if I were to carry her like that….I thought only to get dragged by Lisanna into the guild.

**I will be explaining what's happening here! The Plan**

_**Okay so you see that Lisanna has come back instead of Lucy right?**_

_**Well you see , Issun had told one of the tranformation mages tell them to turn into Lisanna so Lucy would be able to stay longer because her anger would build up and she would end up hating Fairy Tail and move back to TAS in order to plan their ATTACK FAIRY TAIL PLAN.**_

_**Issun wants Natsu to forget Lucy comepletly by making him hang out with Lisanna more but if the Decoy Lisanna has screwed something up like for example said the wrong thing or insulted Lucy she would have to cover up fast before they find out where Lucy has been hidden.**_

**Normal POV The guild**

Makarov had received a note from Lucy….But it wasn't any note he had seen for a while actually in a couple years , so really it was very rare to see such a note. It said-

_**Dear Makarov Master Of Fairy Tail**_

_**Hi , Master its me Lucy!**_

_**I just wanted to tell you I wont be back in couple days , weeks , months and maybe years because I'm taking a VERY long vacation you know? I'm going to see my relatives and stay with them for a couple weeks maybe. Oh and like two more things! 1 : Tell Levy-chan that I combined all my novels together and its sitting on the bookshelf! 2 : Tell Natsu the same thing I told you I'm on vaction! And don't let him go after me well actually it wouldn't matter either way he wouldn't be able to find me hehe.**_

_**I'll keep you in mind about whats going on every month or week!**_

_**From : Lucy Of Fairy Tail**_

Makarov had read the letter over and over again trying to look for any slight hints of someones other writing tyring to copy Lucy's but sadly it was all Lucy's…But their were 2 problems that the master couldn't find out , "_1 : Why did she say he wont be able to find her? 2 : Does Lucy have any relatives? Well that I know of , of course_?" Makarov was very angry at himself for not looking at any clues earlier. He then had crushed his desk in half and made his way downstairs to get a refreshing drink.

**Downstairs**

Mira had heard a slight crash coming from the masters office but decided to ignore it. But when she saw him she was tempted to ask once he sat at the bar. "Oh Master! Can I get you anything?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Yes a beer would be fine thank you" The Master replied.

"I'm on it!" Mira said going into the back storage room to get the beer.

As Makarov was waiting he turned his head toward the door counting _"5.…4.…..3.….2.…1"_ as he finished counting he saw Lisanna dragging Natsu into the guild smashing the doors open making everyone gasp.

"LISANNA!" The guild cried as they went to tackle her in a hug.

"Miss me?" Lisanna giggled un unusually.

"YES!" Mira and Elfman joined the hug crying.

After everyone hugged Lisanna Mira had to give her sister another one , Mira had her back turned to the Master so Lisanna would be facing him , she smirked at him evily letting go of the hug and walking over to him taking a seat next him.

"So Master….Long time no see neh?" Lisanna grinned offering a little handshake.

"Yes , it has been a long time…." Makarov shook her hand glaring at her. _"Your very odd child" _he thought looking at Natsu who was running over to Lisanna.

"Wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked.

"Sure! But first I need to talk to Master about something "Very" important okay Natsu?" Lisanna replied smiling getting off her seat and walking upstairs to the office with Makarov.

"O-okay!" Natsu said thinking _"Lisanna is so much like Lucy….."_ taking out a little necklace with stars attached to it having _**"Natsu & Lucy" **_engraved on it. He was thinking of giving it to her when he got back but felt like it was the wrong time to give it to her. Natsu then sighed sadly.

**Now back up into the office!**

"So what do you want to talk about , Lisanna?" The Master asked sweeping the desk pieces up.

"You know why I want to talk to you old man" Lisanna replied.

The master had stopped sweeping and stood in place for a moment. "Your not Lisanna are you?" Makarov asked breathless.

"Of course , I'm not!" The fake Lisanna had said turning into the male transformer Issun had hired. "Hi there I'm Matt TopHat ( Yes his name rhymes lol ) and I'm the best mage in transformation magic working in The Assassin Society!" Matt waved.

"The Assassin Society? Didn't Lucy go there to train for some sort? And why are you copying Lisanna?" The Master asked angrily.

"Well you see , I was supposed to keep this a secret from you and let you not know about your "Childs" disappearence but I just had to tell you before "The Time Comes" you know?" Matt smirked.

"What have you done with Lucy!" The Master demanded Angerily.

"We have kidnapped her and placed her back at her REAL HOME were she belongs , but first we need to do some testing on her if you don't mind" Matt replied calmly walking over to Makarov slowly.

"Bring my child back" Makarov huffed in anger "Or else you will pay the final price" He threatened.

"I'm sorry about this but you're the one whos paying the final price old man!" Matt laughed " Goodnight old man see you sometime later!" Matt threw a gas mask on throwing a pass out gas bomb.

The Masters vision was getting blury "I'll….kill you…" were his last words before passing out.

"Mission complete! Now Edward you can stop hiding in the shadows now" Matt called out.

"Well you found me" Edward shrugged a bit chuckling.

"I could hear you breathing…." Matt smirked " Anyways I need you to transform into the Master for a while I need to wrap this old man in a bag and put him somewhere okay?" Edward nodded as the 2 transformed in their rightful bodies.

"Wow! I'm so short!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah , yeah lets go!" Matt said in the Lisanna voice heading downstairs with the duffle bag with the Master in it.

**Donwstairs once again !**

Natsu had spotted Lisanna AKA Matt coming down the stairs with a duffle bag trying to sniff out what was inside it. Problem was it was a scent blocker so no dogs could sniff out what was in it , Natsu sighed in deafeat _"I'll just ask her" _he thought.

"*Manly voice* Natsu…* Cough girly voice now* Natsu are you ready to take a job now?" Matt asked.

"Nah , we'll go tomorrow morning if that's alright and crash at Lucy's place kay?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah sure okay I'll just be taking this bag ho-" Matt got cut off by Natsu .

"Whats in this bag Lisanna?" Natsu asked seriously taking Matt a few steps back.

"_Shit! Edward help me out here!_" Matt thought glaring at Edward who was sitting on the bar laughing with his Master of Fairy Tail body. Edward caught Matt's attention "Natsu my son errr my child! Luigi here can't open this bag its only to be opened by a secret man now that's it no questions intended!"

"Luigi…." Matt sweat dropped then face palmed. "Its Lisanna! Get it right!" Matt yelled at Edward causing him to jump. Everyone in the guild set eyes on Matt gazing at him well her.

"I think Lucy-errr Lisanna is sick she shall go home immediately! Natsu my son go forth and escort her to Lucy's abandoned apartment!" Edward made a long speech pointing his finger to the door.

"Yes sir! Lets go Lisanna!" Natsu took Matt's free hand and ran outside of the guild. _"I'm going to end up killing you someday Edward…..someday" _Matt thought in his head giving a death glare to him.

**Well t hat settles it its time for some Lucy spotlight! Lucy's POV**

I then woke up again in a nice comforting room with light tanned walls and a very nice ocean view it was my old room before I left. Where was I again? Oh yeah….I'm in the Assassin Society still! And I thought it was just a dream! I sighed a bit "It won't be that bad gaining my trust again and probably my punishment won't be that tough right?" I said out loud thinking no one would hear me. Then I heard a knock on my room door.

"Hey , Luce!" I paused for a second thinking it was Natsu but instead it was"its me Issun! You up?" Issun knocked rapidly on my door like he would do every other time when he would need to tell me something very important.

"Yes , I'm up! Calm your nuts I'm coming!" I let myself go into an old lady walking position opening the door getting tackled to the ground in a hug.

"Lucy!" Issun took a long sniff at my hair and got up. "Long time no see neh?" He chuckled like every other morning. Too many memories here that's for sure!

"Hey , Issun do you need to talk to me about something?" Issun tensed up like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well….ummm you see errrr-" I cut him off " What is it?" Issun took a deep breath. "Well I know I'm supposed to show you this but I don't how your going to react to this but…." He finished taking out a lacrimia ball.

"Hmm?" I looked closely in the ball to see pictures of Natsu and Lisanna hanging around each other forgetting everything in the world. Then their was another one of them watching fireworks together , a couple of 10 more pictures went by with the guild not even caring I was gone, until I saw one the made me furious!

Natsu and Lisanna making out on my bed! **( Note : They hired a femae transformation mage to do this part because of course no guy would want to kiss Natsu! )**

"Fairy Tail , Natsu and Lisanna…..!" I growled making Issun take a few steps back. "I'm going to end up destroying that guild if it's the last thing I do!" I yelled only to hear a slight chuckle behing me.

"Would you like to restart your training in order to get your revenge my friend?" Issun asked me , I nodded with hesitation. Fairy Tail has no way to the treat me like that!

**INFORMATION ABOUI TAS ( The Assassin Society )!**

**Okay , so some of you want to know about TAS I see. Well here it goes! TAS is a society of ninja's , Assassin's , Hitmen etc. It is very rare to find this place because its almost like a different world because of the gates that lead to TAS. **

**How Lucy joined TAS :**

**Anyways right when Natsu left , Lucy went on a mission alone getting terribly hurt from a bunch of bandits with magical knives from a Dark Guild. She had no hope in herself anymore until she bumped into 3 young men Issun ( Greenish Brownish hair and Hazel eyes ) , Matt ( Brown hair Brown eyes ) and Edward , ( Dirty Blonde Hair with Green eyes ). They had told Lucy about TAS when they had lunch together. Lucy was asked to join TAS to get stronger in order to be an S-class Mage. She joined and changed her magic to Dagger Magic / Assassin Magic because her spirits sometimes would be useless ( No offence ). Lucy had stayed there for at least 2 and a half years just months before Natsu came back. **

**Reason why TAS wants Lucy back :**

**The Head Master of TAS was very troubled when Lucy had left to go travel out of the peaceful world TAS had built. When she didn't come back for months he thought she was dead. He had assigned the 3 teenage boys who invited her to TAS to check in the other world to see if she was actually dead just in case ( Issun , Matt , Edward and Faye) to bring her back transforming into Ruth , Teal and Bruce retrieving ( Ruth : Faye ) , ( Matt : Bruce ) ( Edward : Teal ).**

**And there you have it! This is the end of this chapter for right now and believe me you have-no idea how long I've been working on this for! It makes me really happy that I'm finally finished this chapter and that when the people who've been waiting for this will do a double take that this is out! ( From not updating so much )**

**Question POLL! :**

**What would be a better way to start off in the next chapter?**

**1 : Somebody's POV**

**2 : Normal POV and going straight into the storyline**

**3: All of the above**

**Thanks so much you guys! Tell me what you think!**

**Sincerely Wolfsmiley =3**


End file.
